Days With You
by fuzzydream archive
Summary: Anna feels a soft kiss upon her neck, just below her ear, and she knows that it's time to wake up. Set post-S5, with some S6 "spoilers".


_A/N: This is something I've wanted to write for a while, based on a quote I read weeks ago. I was going to write it for however-whatever-whenever's birthday yesterday but of course I'm a little late. Hope everyone likes it. Thanks Terrie for editing!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey._

* * *

 _Days With You_ by _fuzzydream_

* * *

Anna feels a soft kiss upon her neck, just below her ear, and she knows that it's time to wake up, but she doesn't want to, not so soon. She hears John slipping out of bed and go to the washroom, and she unconsciously snuggles against his pillow. It feels safe and comfortable and it smells just like him, and she really doesn't up to wake up just yet.

She is startled when she hears his voice, distant, as if in a dream; she must have fallen asleep again, because when she opens her eyes he is already half dressed, leaning over her to let her know it's time to get up.

"You can stay if you'd like," John says as she rubs her eyes, barely covering a yawn. She knows she isn't very graceful in the early morning, but after six years of marriage she thinks he is far too used to it to mind. He chuckles, and she gives him a weak smile.

"No, no," Anna says, managing to sit up, chancing a look at the clock. They are a little late, but perhaps there's some time for them to have breakfast before heading to the Abbey. She stands up, and so does he, and they meet in a chaste kiss before each goes on to perform their morning rituals.

She is still adjusting her hair when she walks down the stairs to prepare them some porridge and tea; her stomach growls in anticipation and she yawns again, still not quite ready to face the morning. When John enters the kitchen, minutes later and freshly shaved, she's eating strawberries with plain sugar, and he simply laughs and she pretends this isn't such a common indulgence, one she does nearly every day. He makes each of them a cup of tea, and they sit together comfortably a little later, having a quick breakfast. Anna's mind starts going over the tasks for today, and John seems particularly talkative for such an early hour.

"I had this very odd dream," he mentions, frowning slightly, "in which Mr Molesley was particularly attached to a painting of a lady, one who looked very much like you."

She laughs then, trying to envision it. "A very pretty lady, then."

"Beautiful even, but you're much more so, my love," he kisses her temple and she doesn't believe him one bit, being the sweet talker that he always is. "I'm sorry for waking you up last night."

She frowns, but only for a moment, trying to remember why he woke her up; it must have been around 2 or 3 in the morning, and he had nudged her and brought her closer, but she couldn't remember his exact words because she was too tired to properly listen. So she shakes her head and smiles.

"You barely did, really," she tells him softly, and notices she has finished her porridge much faster than him. She takes a sip of her tea.

"Did you sleep well?" John asks, and she knows he is self-conscious and wants to make sure she doesn't think he has talked too much.

Anna nods. "I did. I always do when you're with me," she winks at him, and kisses his cheek before standing up and moving to the sink. She can be a sweet talker too, and his look of love is enough to make it worth it.

They walk hand in hand to work later, and split up once they reach the Abbey because Lord Grantham has just awoken. She has a few shoes to polish and Lady Mary's riding boots must be shiny for this afternoon; the summer weather has been treating them nicely and everyone has been spending some time outside, when the sun allows it. Mrs Hughes - she's Mrs Carson now, but old habits die hard - invites her to her sitting room mid-morning and they share a quick conversation about Lady Mary's impending trip to London, quite possibly to find a new dress for Lady Edith's wedding, but Anna won't be going with her this time around, as it'll only be for two days. She's wondering what she could do on these rare days off, and she thinks she and Mr Bates can enjoy a nice dinner out perhaps, if his lordship allows it. Perhaps they could even go to the pictures; it's been so long since they have.

She catches John again before luncheon, when they are both finished with Lord Grantham and Lady Mary, and she purposefully walks slower so he can catch her before they reach the servants' stairwell. When she suggests the idea of a night out to him, he smiles.

"We haven't done that in a while," he agrees quietly, taking the dress she's carrying from her hands and ignoring her pointed look. They can hardly hide her pregnancy anymore, not with the way the life inside her has been growing lately. It is even visible through her dark lady's maid's dress, and she can feel John's concerned yet caring expression every time it is particularly noticeable.

The servants' hall is full when they arrive, and Daisy serves her a rather large portion of the soup they have for luncheon, enquiring about the baby.

"It's been moving quite a bit today," she confesses with a smile, and shares a look with Mr Bates. Daisy looks curious and smiles too. "Mr Bates jokes that the baby will enjoy running a lot."

"Unlike the father then," Thomas joins in the conversation from his seat beside Anna, but his words are spoken in a light tone. "A good thing to take after you, Mrs Bates."

"Indeed it is," Mr Bates agrees, and the peace is maintained - for now.

Lady Mary's gong rings again before Anna can grab a biscuit - an indulgence from Mrs Patmore, as she insists Anna must eat a little more now. She doesn't think she does, not really. Besides her growing belly, she doesn't think she has put on too much weight, and she hopes it'll continue this way; she's older than most first time mothers nowadays, and she wants to take good care of herself now, as this may well be her only pregnancy. She has been enjoying it - John too, she hopes -, finding out new things and discovering little changes here and there. She feels as if she's discovering herself as well as beginning to know their baby, and it's a thought she welcomes when she feels them moving about.

She lets out a surprised yelp when she's preparing Lady Mary's clothes for the trip to London, and her mistress looks at her rather warningly, or perhaps just concerned.

"I apologise, milady," Anna says, shaking her head slightly as she moves to lay a dress on the bed. The kick was a very strong one this time, right under her belly button. "It's nothing."

"You'll have an active baby on your hands if they keep this up," Lady Mary jokes. "Thankfully George rarely gave me that kind of problem. I don't think we'll take this dress. Let's see the red one."

Anna does as she says, thinking that she doesn't really see this as a problem, at least not yet. The movements cease by the time she's finished with her Ladyship, and when she goes downstairs John is waiting for her with tea and biscuits. Their time is spent leisurely; she offers to mend a shirt for him as he seems to have quite a bit of work to do today, and they talk of nothing and everything, being later joined by Ms Baxter and Madge, also occupied with their duties as lady's maids, and Mr Molesley, who brings with him a rather thick book about art and Anna can barely hold her laughter as she remembers her husband's tale of his dream this morning.

The day continues on, much like the day before and before that, even. They have no visitors in the house this evening, save from Mrs Crawley and the Dowager Countess, and that gives both Anna and John the chance of going home a little earlier than usual. Their walk home is short and silent, for the most part; Anna can't help but yawn a few times, feeling exhaustion reach her in a new level now that they can put their day of work behind.

They share a quick cup of tea in the sitting room, and Anna is happy to take her shoes off and wiggles her toes against the carpet as she goes through some of their bills. They have a good sum of money aside after selling John's mother's house, but they'll need to think of what to do now, with the baby coming in just a few months. They have been looking at hotels but haven't found one that they both liked, and they need to buy some baby furniture soon enough. They have a good share of baby clothes and even a few toys, but the small second bedroom upstairs hasn't changed much yet. She's biting her lower lip as she ponders over these things, and looks up when she sees John stand up from his usual chair and sit beside her, lifting her legs up. She giggles.

"Leave those. We're fine," he says, starting to massage her feet and she nearly moans at the sensation, leaving the bills on the little table in front of them and resting her hands over her belly. John's right; they've still got some time left.

Much later, after they have both bathed and it's not yet quite that late, they are in bed and he reaches over the hem of her thin summer nightgown and splays his hands over the creamy skin of her belly. He smiles when he feels something - an elbow, or perhaps a little knee against his palm, and she's taken by a moment of sudden happiness, and it surprises her. What with everything they've been through, she's overwhelmed by the fact that, suddenly, they are here, and they are together.

"What do you think of James?" John asks her suddenly, and Anna blinks the tears away so he won't notice them. "Or maybe Henry."

"I like both names," she confesses, frowning slightly. "I don't know which one I like best."

He lets out a laugh, caressing her skin softly. "You said the same about the girl names we talked about."

Anna groans. "I know. I think I'll have to wait until the baby is here so I can properly choose."

He laughs again, and she interrupts him with a kiss. His hand moves to her waist and brings her closer and closer, just as the kiss is deepened. It's not long until their clothes are gone and she's on top of him, and she really doesn't feel so exhausted anymore.

They really have been enjoying many aspects of pregnancy.

It's only later, much later, in the early hours of morning, that her sleep is interrupted by his arms bringing her closer to him. It's no surprise; as the pregnancy is progressing, she has been finding it difficult to stay still in one sleeping position for long. This time, however, she hears and remembers his words carefully.

"Sorry," he mumbles, and she turns to face him sleepily, barely opening her eyes. "You're not close enough."

She smiles and snuggles against him beneath the covers, her nose fitting nicely against the crook where his shoulder meets his neck. She takes a deep breath, inhaling his scent, and she feels safe and loved in his arms.

"I love you," she says sleepily, "endlessly."

Four words that don't seem to convey how deep her love for him is, so much that they don't say it every day, don't say it all the time, but it's rooted within their kisses and touches and simple little acts that happen every day, throughout their life together. The words seem too simple now, after everything, but they're perfect, so utterly perfect for the future they are planning. She doesn't need to open her eyes to feel his sleepy smile against her skin, and that alone is enough to fill her heart with joy.

Tomorrow is another day, and if it's not very different from today, Anna will definitely not mind.


End file.
